


keep me in your clouded mind

by moonginn



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonginn/pseuds/moonginn
Summary: One thing that should be noted about Zach is that he's a complete hopeless romantic. He couldn't bare to live without a crush. He wasn't sure he even wanted to. Crushes felt nice, pure, liking someone and adoring all they did, all their traits, it filled something in his heart.--they're in high school. pining ensues





	keep me in your clouded mind

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first published thing on here pls don't bully me im tryin
> 
> slightly based on my life because I need to vent about my pathetic ass crush

One thing that should be noted about Zach is that he's a complete hopeless romantic. He couldn't bare to live without a crush. He wasn't sure he even wanted to. Crushes felt nice, pure, liking someone and adoring all they did, all their traits, it filled something in his heart.

But he'd never asked anyone out. He'd never been asked out, he'd never had a girlfriend, he'd never even been merely _kissed._ Except for Jenny from Irvington when they were 3 years old, but that didn't actually count. And he wasn't going to make up some "I want to save it for someone special" bullshit, wax poetic about the fact he knows his soulmate is out there somewhere searching for him and he was waiting for that person, because he wasn't, it's just no one had ever liked him. Plain and simple. Or confessed to him about it, if he was going to be optimistic.  
  
And at this new school - the third school this year - he wanted to not focus on it. He'd try to focus on making friends and keeping his grades high.  
  
That plan went down the drain almost immediately. On the start of the year trip, he became friends with a girl - Riley. Riley was extremely intelligent, cute, _jewish,_ which surprised him because he hadn't thought he'd even be accepted - after all, he left his first school this year because of how antisemitic they were there - but to have another jewish person there? Amazing. And as he sat by the fire next to her on their last day on the trip, he saw the stars he hadn't seen in a while in New York's polluted skies in her eyes. That was quite an ideal way to start liking someone.  
  
Then a gorgeous, tall, hot, hilarious guy pranced into his life. He was absolutely perfect, a deep voice and impeccable sense of humour paired with an amazing personality and stunning, stunning body. He was in Zach's English class, MUN, and PE class (which was dreadful, a cute guy with near biceps compared to Zach, inexplicably bad at every single sport). Was it slightly a little bit tinily morally incorrect to have a crush on 2 people? Maybe, but Zach didn't think he had a chance with either, so he'd just let his feelings grow.  
  
And after that, he had solid friends for a bit, but they weren't the most friendly and were even a bit distant. In October, things kind of came crashing down.  
  
His friends started ignoring him. He didn't know what was wrong with himself, he repelled everyone he'd encountered. Riley turned out to be a stubborn, aggressive person and a Trump supporter. How can you be a jewish immigrant be a Trump supporter? And cute guy - Eugene Lee Yang, because of course he has such a magnificent name - definitely was not single. His girlfriend was literally Zach's geography partner, and she was so sweet, he never wanted to break her heart.  
  
~  
  
Zach got hurt by his own vapid, ignorant emotions again. Why did he have to like the guy that every girl in their grade likes? Why did he have to like the most popular guy in their grade? Why did he have to like Eugene, of all people? He was widely accepted as the hottest guy in the school, and openly acknowledges the fact so many girls like him. The only reason he acknowledged Zach was probably the fact they were the only in their MUN group in their grade. They talked every time they had a meeting or conference and Eugene even walked him there most times. Whenever Zach looked Eugene in the eyes, he knew he was absolutely smitten.

Zach made new friends a grade above him that were actually kind consistently. They seemed to actually enjoy talking to him and being his friends. It made Zach feel on top of the moon with pure joy to have friends like them.  
  
There was never any clarification to Zach if Eugene was really dating the girl that he'd been hanging out with especially close to those few weeks. He'd broken up with Ramona, the geography partner, but he seemed to not be at all affected. First it was Jordan Schmidt, who was a really sweet and gracious person, but then they talked one PE lesson in which both of them were excused.  
  
"Oh, your lockscreen is cute." Stated Zach, seemingly absent-mindedly, but he was planning something intricate.  
  
Jordan shot back a shy smile, "Hah, thanks."  
  
"Are you two dating?" It came out infinitely more abrupt than Zach had planned.  
  
"No, we're just friends." Jordan replied lightly, keeping the barely-there smile. She didn't seem  
  
"Oh, you guys would make a cute couple. Two tall people, y'know"  
  
"Nah, you two would make a way cuter couple." Zach intensely blushed at that, "You two both love the same things and have the same sense of humour. He said you're really funny. I could set you two up, if you want."

Zach was seriously blushing. His face was red as hell. Every part of him said yes, _yes of course yes,_ but his shyness took over and eventually he squeaked out an embarrassed, "No, it's ok!"

"You sure? Okay."

Zach couldn't get his mind off of it. He had the explicit opportunity to get set up with his stupid crush that made his fucking heart hurt, and he said no. _Dumbass._

_~_

The next girl for Eugene to hang out with especially close to was Angela Jackson. Zach and her didn't really talk, but he was aware of the fact she had a sense of humour entirely composed of self-depreciating jokes which - although amusing in moderation - became irritating after the sheer amount of them she posted. Other than that, she was exceptionally average, from looks to personality. As if every girl from the grade below them merged into one person.

Talking to Eugene got Zach on dangerous levels of happiness. Any conversation they shared ended in Zach blushing and smiling widely. Mere pictures of Eugene made Zach's heart hurt and left him staring dreamily and gosh was he smitten.

~

On Wednesday, Zach asked if Eugene would come to the meeting. Eugene curtly said no while smiling and then continued to talk to his friends, nearly dismissive of Zach.

On Thursday, Eugene came up to Zach, sniffing. Eugene looked positively precious.

"Hey, do you possibly have a tissue?" He asked with a breath taking grin. Everything Eugene did was breath taking for Zach.

"Yeah, of course," Zach smiled in return, reaching into his backpack for a pack of tissues and promptly handing them to Eugene.

"Thank you so much," Eugene beamed.

"Of course," Zach ensured, smiling once more before Eugene could whip back around to his friends.

A few minutes passed of Zach attempting his homework right before the English lesson. With a light tap on the shoulder, he turned his head from where he was sitting on his desk.

"Hey, could I ask for one more tissue?"

"Of course," Zach answers, light grin plastering his face once more.

"Thank you so much, Zach, you're my gaurdian angel."

Zach's heart stopped. Guardian angel? _Guardian angel?_ He was going to cry. How did Eugene know exactly how to pull at his heart? He knew he wouldn't think of anything but this for the next few days. Guardian fucking angel.

Next Tuesday, Zach, along with his senior friends, caught Eugene in the hallway.

"Hey, are you coming to MUN tomorrow?"

"I-" Eugene hesitated.

"Please? You didn't come last time." Zach pleaded, giving his best puppy eyes - he hadn't known it to be effective, but it was worth a shot.

"Okay. Alright," laughed Eugene.

"Yay! Thank you!" Zach beamed. He hadn't talked to Eugene in a long time, so he was definitely excited to spend time with him.

On Wednesday, Zach asked if Eugene would come to the meeting with him. They got mixed up, when one was at the door the other was at the cafeteria, when one was at the sidewalk, the other was at the door, when one was in the building, the other was at the sidewalk.

They ended up meeting in the hallway. Eugene was still dressed in his coat, waiting for Zach. 

They were the only ones there for most of the time, talking to each other about anything from film, to music, to school. 

It was nearly bliss talking to Eugene. He was so beautiful and he was so grateful to have met him. He was one of the only genuinely nice people in his grade. 

They talked with the occasional comment about an upcoming conference from their teacher, bless her. She never said a word about Zach's obvious crush on Eugene. Everytime Zach spoke about or especially to Eugene, he'd blush massively and smile dazily. 

On Thursday, Eugene and Zach talked all lunch break. They talked about how this was Zach's third school this year, why Eugene wanted to leave thearly school soon. Zach really wanted to be a reason for Eugene to stay. Zach wanted to be part of Eugene's life. Zach really, _really,_ wanted to date Eugene. Eugene rambled and rambled and Zach's sat in front of him, admiring. 

Zach was obviously left discrete about his ctush than he had hoped, because on Monday, Eugene came up to Zach before English and whispered in Zach's ear that he liked Zach. Like that. And he did something Zach had never thought would ever happen to him. Eugene led Zach to the boys bathroom and asked if he could kiss him. Asked. Because Eugene was that much of a sweetheart. They fit together exactly. Zach _,_ with his not having friends in this grade, with his always looking exhausted in the mornings from no sleep due to his back, with his rumours surrounding why he got sick during the chemistry test and had to go home because Andy _swore_ he saw Zach faint, but he was the nicest guy in the whole school and Eugene claimed his fashion sense to be "almost as adorable as Zach himself" and Eugene with his perfect looks and charming smile and smooth personality and easy comebacks, but with his shitty family and his not being very emotionally vulnerable and his countless insecurities. They fit like puzzle pieces that didn't quite fit anywhere else in the puzzle. And they were perfectly content like this, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am and it deleted itself 2 times please validate me


End file.
